I Loved You From The Start
by KaidaNakata5721
Summary: A FrancexSeychelles story. This is my first fanfiction so sorry it is bad writing a bit at the beginning.It's about how they love each other but France is engaged to FemCanada so they can't be together...But things will change for the two love-birds!
1. The engagement

Since Seychelles was a young girl she was owned by France. She loved him cause she thought of him as her father. She also remembered Canada. She was so cute as a kid. Her blonde long hair of golden. She was the opposite of Seychelles. Seychelles had long black straight hair. Seychelles was beautifully tanned. Canada wasn't tan though. She was as white as snow. France also owned the lovely girl.

France would watch after the two, even though he wasn't that old himself. France would spend a lot of his time with Canada though. Seychelles was jealous little Canada, but she would never admit to it. She still loved both of them still though. She had no reason to hate either of them.

As they all got older the two girls grow up to be beautiful. The two were both different looking from each other still though. But Canada was shy tough. Seychelles wasn't. France noticed how is little girls grow up. France noticed a lot. France started hitting on them now. From how they acted they both secretly liked it. They started liking him from doing this now though.

France through out the years kept flirting with the two girls. But he gained feelings for them also. This was a problem. He couldn't have both no matter how much he wished he could. Canada was hanging out with him more cause Seychelles was more attached to her work though. Canada would have more time for him and did care for him. He choose her over Seychelles. France and Canada started going out with each other, but not a boyfriend and girlfriend. No, France didn't want to waste time with that cause he figured they were already together in a way. He went and asked her to marry him. How could Canada refuse an offer like this? She told him yes. They were engaged. Seychelles had no idea yet though.

One day France called up Seychelles. She answered to the phone. " Bonjour." France smiled at this.

"Bonjour. May I come to see you today, Sesel?" She loved it when he used her nickname.

"Of course you can. See you soon then?"

"Yes, see you soon, Sesel."

When he hung up Seychelles ran up to her room. She wasn't wasting to time on her work anymore. She had to find her best outfit to wear for him. She wanted to look beautiful for him.

When he got there she had just finished with putting on a necklace. She didn't have any make-up on but she hoped she still looked good with out it. Which she always looked best with out make-up. Seychelles ran to the door and opened it.

"Bonjour, Francis." She smiled. "Please come in." She moved out of his way a bit to let him in. Seychelles tilted her head slightly cause usually he would bring roses with him. They always made her smile.

"Bonjour, Sesel." He gave her a smile and went in to her home. It smelled a bit like coconuts in there.

"Please sit. Would you like anything while I'm up?" She smiled back.

"No, I'm fine." This wasn't his usual reply. He usually said something perverted but he seemed to be acting differently. She shrugged it off for now.

"Well then just sit." She looked over to see him sit down on the couch. When she saw this as he sat down next to him.

"So, Sesel, What have you been up too?"

"Work as usual. Something is wrong with the fish this year." She giggled warmly. "What have you been up too, Francis?"

"Me….well….I'm engaged to Canada." He still had a smile on his face.

Seychelles smile was gone. But instead she gave him a fake smiled. She didn't know what else to do except congratulate him

"Congrats, France."

"Thank you, Sesel." He could see right through the girls smile. He knew her to well. It made him feel awful.

There was an awkward silence between the two for a while. But Canada broke the silence when she called France. He did answer the phone and talked to her for a while(as in like 5 minutes). He was shaking his head after he ended his call.

"I have to go. Canada needs me for something. I hope you understand." She stood up from the couch.

"I understand." She looked at her hands as he looked down at her.

Once he walked out the door Seychelles laid down on the couch with her face in the pillow. She tried not to cry. But she couldn't help but do so. She didn't notice until now as she cried how much she grow to love him. Not as a father but as a lover.


	2. To Freedom

When Seychelles woke up she was still on the couch. She must have fallen asleep there is what she thought. Really she did but it was that she cried herself to sleep. She felt worth less really. She couldn't help but feel this way about everything right now. She just couldn't think about anything except what hurt her most. She had to get away. Stop thinking about it. But where?…

After a while she knew where she had to go. It was perfect. She could party and forget about the French man who broke her heart. The freedom land (as this country says) would help her with the pain. The Hero would save her. She was going to go to North America.

Seychelles started packing her things. She didn't want stay in her home any longer then she had to. She just had to get out no matter what. She got out of her house once she got everything packed and went straight to the airport. Not a second to spear was how she was acting.

When Seychelles got the airport she took her private jet. She just finally started to relax. This was how she was going to spend her week. Just relaxing, forgetting, doing anything to forget about her broken heart.

But on the way there she thought to herself _how did this all happen. How did I fall so deep in love with such a person like himself. _She could think of some reasons why. But the one that made the most sense was that one night. One of the best days of her life. She remember it like it was just yesterday that is happened.

(Back that day)

Seychelles was at a bar. She had a horrible day and nothing else to do. She just wanted to drink the night away. She was 18. Just old enough to drink. She didn't hold her alcohol very well though, but she would try to drink as much as she could.

She was sitting by herself on a bar stole. She had one martini in front of her, only half drank so far, until she heard a whisper in her ear. "Mind if I joy you?" The voice was deep and seductive. She knew instantly who it was, Francis. She rolled her eyes. _Great that perv is here._ She thought in her mind.

"Sure you can, France." She would always use peoples countries names except for when she got to really like them.

France had sat down right next to her. "You look so beautiful tonight, ma chérie." He said flirtatiously.

Seychelles blushed lightly but tried to ignore it. "Thank you, France." She said trying to be polite. He smiled and looked at her drink.

"Aren't you to young to drink, ma chérie?" He said still had a seductive tone.

"I'm 18. Just old enough in Seychelles to drink." She smiled a bit and drank some more.

France smiled also. "I will have some red wine please." He said to the bartender. The bartender got the red wine for France and went to attend to another person.

France got closer to Seychelles and ran his fingers through one of her pony tales gently and moved some out of the way so he could speak in her ear. "Lets sit at a booth, ma chérie." His voice so seductive to her ears. He took her hand and walked her over to the booth. Seychelles blushed a scarlet color, but hardly seen as for the lighting in the bar.

They sat down with their drinks in the booth. Seychelles was on the inside. An advantage to France. Seychelles drank the rest of the martini. She started to feel a bit dizzy. France could tell.

"Ma chérie, would you like more to drink?" He smiled gentle. As she nodded he was calling for two wines. He finished his before going and grabbing the drinks. He brought them back and smiled wider giving Seychelles her drink. Seychelles smiled back politely and drank some of the wine. She could tell it was a bit strong but drank it anyways.

France leaned close to the small women. He went to go kiss her back she moved away. She knew that after France did what he wanted he would never see her again. She didn't want that to happen.

"France, please, no." She wanted him so badly to kiss her though. She wasn't going to let it happen though.

France tilted his head. No one had told him no to a kiss. He looked down at the table. He just didn't want to push her into anything like he did the others. Seychelles bite her lip gently.

"Francis…" He perked up to hear her use his name. She never used his name since she was a little girl.

"I'm going to go. Please forgive me." She said and gave him a smile. Francis just frowned at it.

"Please, ma chérie, stay here with me. Drink some more with me." He was begging a bit. She didn't want to do something she would regret though. She tried pushing him out of the booth. He was holding himself back though. Seychelles pushed harder.

"Seysel…" He finally moved out of the way. She almost fell but luckily didn't. He wasn't smiling still. She felt bad for him. He just sat back in the booth.

That is when she knew it. That is when she knew she was in love with the French man. He might flirt with every girl and he might have done a lot of women, but when he really did care he was the sweetest thing around. She couldn't look away from his sad face. The eyes the color of the ocean like they were about to water up almost. She couldn't stop herself from leaning over.

"Sey…" She stopped him in the middle of his words. She kissed him softly on the lips. It felt like a minute they were there but it was really only a couple of seconds. She broke the kiss though and ran out to the door. She stop and looked back a bit. Francis was just sitting there. His eyes were wide as ever but a smile on his face with a slight blush across his nose. He didn't see her looking at him though. She ran out the door before he looked back to see her. Her face as red as a tomato. But this is the time she knew it. She knew she did love the French man. She could tell.

(Back to Reality)

When Seychelles come back to reality she was crying. She couldn't stop herself but still love the man who was engaged now to that Canadian women. Seychelles just sat there and cried her eyes out on her personal jet until the pilot went on the intercom. "Seychelles, we are about to be in America. Please fasten your seat belt." She smiled a bit and wiped her tears away. "Thank you." She said to the pilot as she buckled her seat belt. "Finally." She smiled a bit more as they got lower to the ground landing safely on the ground.

When she got out of the plane she could smell the air. The smell of pollution. Not what she expected but she would get use to it. As she spend her time in North America.

The person making the fan fiction: I'm not sure if I was right for ma chérie as my dalring in French. But if I wasn't then I meant that ma chérie as my darling. ^^ Hope you guys like it. I will try to add more chapters as soon as possible. See you in chapter 3! And please Review it. And Sorry Chapter kind of suck. This was my first time writing a Fan fiction so sorry. But um….Bye!


End file.
